


A Change in the Wind

by Discet



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Farmer is polyamorous, Followed by Fluff, Polyamory, There will be fluff, but both dense and a terrible flirt, followed by angst eventually, which causes problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discet/pseuds/Discet
Summary: Maru and Penny had lived a quiet life in Stardew Valley and have been good friends for much of their life. They live pleasant quiet lives and each feels restless with how the only thing that seems to change are the seasons. However this new Spring brings a new person into the community of Stardew Valley, and the following years will see great changes for the two girls.





	A Change in the Wind

**Spring**

* * *

 

**Day 3 of Spring, Year 1**

Maru and Penny were sitting together on the old bench in the center of town, as was normal when they both had a day off. The two had been good friends since childhood. Growing up as the only two  bookworms in their generation had brought them together. They had been good friends for most of their lives at this point and that hadn't changed as they moved into adulthood. It did usually mean that they had less time to spend together, but they always made time when they could, and that was enough. 

It was another bright spring day and they were enjoying it to the fullest. The cold of winter had just broke and they discussed idly of their plans for the coming year. Maru would keep working at her inventions while working at the clinic, and Penny would do her best as town's teacher. It wasn't much different than the year before, but that was normal for the sleepy valley. 

That... stagnation weighed on each of them a little bit, in different ways, but that is a story for later. 

For now the story is focused on the one thing that had changed with the weather. Rumors had been circling the town all about the new farmer. As with any new development the town was a twitter with gossip. Maru usually missed most of it being up in the mountains, but it was a guilty pleasure of Penny. Not that she gossiped all about town, lots of people just didn't notice her nearby when they were talking. Even for the valley, the rumors sounded like they were getting out of hand. 

Some had said that she was a famous actress who had come to escape her life among paparazzi. Others claimed she was a powerful witch who had nefarious plans in the works with the wizard of the forest. Still others said she was Joja agent and was just pretending to be the granddaughter of the old farms owner to take the land. 

Maru listened to all the rumors as Penny enumerated them, though it was hard not to laugh. She hadn't exactly met the farmer yet, but her mother had. From her account of a noodle armed awkward girl who had never done a day of hard labor, it was hard to imagine her as some nefarious entity. Maru had grown curious about her, and looked forward to meeting her. Unfortunately she missed her both when she came to the clinic to introduce herself to Harvey, and then again yesterday when she had trekked up to her house to meet her family while she was working in the clinic.

Not that it really worried her, it was a small town, they were going to run into one another one of these days. 

In fact...

As she listened to some of the wilder theories Penny had overheard, Maru thought she spotted the farmer in the distance by the river. They looked almost drenched in sweat, no- wait that was seawater. Yeah that's seaweed on her boots. Geez the poor girl looked exhausted. She was standing next to the river wiping seawater and sweat from her brow.

Maru pointed at the farmer slyly, "Don't look now Penny, but I believe the wicked witch of the farm is just over there."

Penny stopped short looking over, suddenly nervous. Penny was comfortable with Maru in a way that she wasn't with anyone else. With the older residents she was quietly respectful, while with their peers she was just quiet. These past few years she had started to talk to Sam on occasion, but she was mostly a passive participant in most of those talks. She was more loose around the kids, Jass and Vincent, but for them she still needed to play the persona of 'Ms. Penny'. And with her family... well.

In any case she was comfortable with Maru, and that suited Maru just fine. 

Still, Maru imagined that the prospect of actually meeting someone completely new must be terrifying for her friend. 

"Oh... should... should we introduce ourselves?" Penny asked, clearly fearing that the answer was 'yes'. 

"She seems to be having a pretty rough time of it, maybe a different day..." Maru suggested looking at the poor waterlogged farmer. Penny let out a sigh of relief relaxing into the bench. 

However, as her and Penny's conversation continued Maru looked worriedly at the farmer. She hadn't moved from the spot she had been standing for a couple of minutes now. She was swaying a bit from side to side and holding her head, "Hey... Penny does she look alright to-" she started to ask, but then the farmer fell forward into the cobbled road, "Oh boy..." Maru pushed to her feet and rushed over to the town's new resident, Penny close on her heels. Maru's training as a nurse kicked in she carefully flipped the farmer onto her back and started to look her over, though she was pretty sure she knew the problem already. 

"Is she alright?"

"I think she has heat stroke, Penny can you get some cold water and a rag from Gus? I'm going to move her to the shade." Penny hurried off to the saloon while Maru hook her arms underneath the farmers and dragged her to the shade. Once there she put a hand to her forehead.

She took a look at the newest resident of Pelican Town. She was younger than she expected, she had expected someone who had moved out to a farm as a midlife crisis. But the farmer looked only a year or two older than herself. She had a short currently messy silvery hair and a darker complexion and currently smelled strongly of the sea. 

Penny arrived back, struggling with a bucket half full of ice and half full of water from the bar of the Saloon. Maru dunked her handkerchief into the cool water before laying it across the farmer's brow. With the shade and the cool cloth on her forehead the farmer started to come around. 

Her eyes fluttered open to reveal bright pinkish-red eyes. Before she could speak Maru pushed a old worn wooden cup full of ice water into her hands. "Here, nurse this..." the farmer took the advice and soon looked to be in much better health, if no less exhausted. 

Penny hovered about nervously looking concerned.

Eventually the cup drained the farmer seemed to finally realize she did not recognize the two people looking after her. She smiled nervously, "um, hello there... I don't think we've met yet," she gave a small bobbing bow in greeting. 

Maru took the little cup and refilled it before handing it back. "My name is Maru. I've been looking forward to meeting you," 

Maru waited a moment for Penny to join before gently elbowing her in the shin "Oh-oh, hello, my name is Penny, are you alright?" she asked worry still thick in her voice. 

"Haha, uh yeah, I think I was a little dehydrated..." she took a deep drink of the water, "Sorry to trouble you both... Maru and Penny was it?" the two girls nodded, "My name is Talisa, but everyone calls me Tali." she held out a hand to shake and they both obliged. 

"A pleasure" Maru said shaking her hand. Penny greeted her as well, though it came out more as a mumble. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you end up smelling like the surf?"

Tali looked down at her clothes realizing they still had the unmistakable smell of the ocean. "Uh. That's a little embarrassing. I was going to meet the fisherman when I kind of... slipped off the dock."

Maru sucked in a breath in sympathy, "And you didn't get hurt?" she had half a mind looking for some bruises but the girl shook her head. 

"No, just really wet, the tide was pretty mild. On the upside I did get to meet Willy after I crawled my way back to shore. Not that I made a very good impression..." she admitted. Tali tried to stand up but Maru put a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe just rest here a minute, don't want you collapsing half way to your farm." Maru suggested getting into a more comfortable sitting position. "We can keep you company for a few minutes, or I can at least if you have someplace to be Penny?" She offered her friend the out, not wanting to trap her in the conversation. 

Maru could see her friend arguing with herself but ultimately her worry and good nature won out and she carefully sat herself down on the grass next to Maru "No I don't."

Tali looked embarrassed "Sorry to pull you away from your conversation. What were you talking about?"

Maru got a wide smile, "Well  _actually_ -"

"Books!" Penny interrupted, just a little too loud to be natural. Her face became flushed but soldiered on, "D-Do you have a favorite book Tali?"

"Oh. Uh yeah. Actually I had a long bus ride here, so I decided to reread one of my favorite series. Have you read the Onyx Crown series?"

Penny immediately tensed up "Y-yes I have read the first few. You... you said the whole series?" she said in terse tones.

"Oh... are you not a fan?" Tali said seeming to regret her choice of topic.

Maru couldn't help but chuckle, "Oh, quite the opposite. She's a big fan. Of the first four books. The library never got the last one." 

Tali gasped, "You never finished it?" Penny shook her head. Maru could tell her childhood friend was near shaking. She clearly wanted to ask to borrow it, but didn't want to inconvenience a near complete stranger. Fortunately Tali seemed to pick up on this and smiled genuinely "W... would you like to borrow it? It's a pretty old dog eared copy but-"

"Oh please! Yes please! If it wouldn't be too much trouble. Or- wait. I'll want to reread the first few books. I hope no one has checked them out..." Maru could see Penny already eyeing up the library which was a short jog away. 

"Uh, actually mine is one of those big thick paperbacks with all five books in it? So you could just borrow that..."

"Yes! Oh yes please!" Penny was smiling wide now with excitement.

After that Penny started to talk about some of her favorite books, and Maru couldn't help but smile. She hadn't ever seen Penny open up to someone so fast. To her credit, Tali didn't seem overwhelmed by Penny's questions of her reading habits. Maru participated when she could but she had always been more comfortable on the nonfiction side of the library. 

When Tali felt like she was strong enough to get back up she excused herself from their company, promising to bring the book to the town tomorrow. Penny fretted to Maru, worried she had come on too strong but Maru did her best to calm her before sunset came on.

* * *

**Day 4 of Spring, Year 1**

Penny sat nervously at the park bench in the middle of town. It was only belatedly that she realized that she wouldn't have Maru by her side to meet with the farmer again. 

After leaving her home she realized they hadn't actually set any time to meet. She decided to go rest at the same bench and tried to read the book she had borrowed from the library but it was hard to focus on. It was a perfectly interesting history of the local province through the ages. But her mind kept coming back to the characters of her favorite childhood series that she would  _finally_ get to finish. 

Wistfully she remembered back as a kid when she had pestered her Mom for the better part of a month wanting to read that last book. It was in the year after her father left. She kept asking and asking until her Mom blew up at her for the first time. Screaming how they couldn't spend money on such frivolous things before storming out and going to the Saloon. She tried not wanting things after that. It was just easier for the both of them. 

She heard footsteps on pavement and sat up from the slump she had fallen into, gently patting her cheeks to shake off the frown. She turned to see the farmer with a pack slung over her shoulder. Penny could see a long bamboo pole for fishing sticking up. Penny gave a small wave in greeting and to get the farmers attention. They exchanged pleasantries before getting to the topic of the book. Tali pulled out a clearly old weathered volume. A paperback whose cover was cracked and its once vibrant colors faded. The corners of its pages were dogeared from folding and unfolding over years. Without a word being said about it, Penny understood how loved this copy had been. And here the farmer, Talisa was apologizing for the rough condition the book was in. 

Penny took the book with reverence, feeling a little humbled by the generosity of the farmer. However, she became so caught up in her thoughts that an awkward break came into the conversation, and she only noticed when Tali started to look uncomfortable.

"Um... well enjoy. Have a good day..." she gave a small wave before walking away. 

Penny felt a wave of shame come over her. Here she was, borrowing a book from a kind woman, someone who was new to the valley and knew very little, and she couldn't even be bothered to provide even a little polite conversation.  _And_ while she was pitying herself the farmer was getting farther away from her. Before the opportunity was entirely lost she jogged up behind Tali, her footfalls on the cobblestone path drawing the farmers attention. "wait... um... what were you planning to do today?" she asked, hoping she might be able to help.

"Oh- uh." she reached back, pulling the bamboo pole from her pack. "I got this fishing pole yesterday from Willy. I thought I would try it out. Always wanted to try fishing..." she said with a smile admiring the pole. 

Penny felt relieved, she might not know much about fishing, but she did know a bit about the valley, "I know a pretty good place to fish, if- if you would like me to show you."

"I would love that! I was just going to sit next to the river"

Penny decided to lead her up to the mountains near Maru's house, it was a bit of a hike and Penny did her best with small talk about the weather and telling Tali about Stardew and its residents. Which helped pass the time quickly. Penny pointed out Maru's house and felt a lot more comfortable talking about her family then most of the residents. She knew everyone well enough, as neighbors, but she really  _knew_  Maru's family. Robin and her pride in each of her projects, no matter how practical or mundane. Demetrius and his curiosity for the world, and his quiet loving dedication for his family. Sebastion and... and... Okay she didn't really know Sebastion, but neither did Maru. She knew he did something with the internet. 

Soon enough they got to the place Penny wanted to bring her to. Just a stones throw from Maru's house, along with the mysterious mine, was a small lake. It was crystal clear snow melt secluded in the quiet of the mountains, with only the sound of rustling trees as company. Penny led Tali to one of the small islands in the middle of the lake and they looked out over the water. As they looked south the full breadth of Stardew Valley  stretched out before them the lake flowed south into the river that ran through the whole town. which itself ran through the Cindersnap forest before finally emptying into the sea. The whole sleepy town looked so small from up here.

Penny watched Tali's face hoping she hadn't wasted their time. The look on Tali's face of awe and splendor put those fears to rest quickly. "Oh this is beautiful! Thank you Penny." 

Penny let out a sigh of relief felt better about the whole exchange now. She felt like a good neighbor and could confidently retreat to the comfortable isolation of her room and reread the series she had looked forward to all these years. 

"Would you like to join me for a while?"

Penny was shocked already retreating to her mind for the afternoon. She waved her hand in decline, "I don't really know how to fish..." nor did she care for it.

"No, I just mean you could read here if you wanted to get started." Tali offered gesturing to the shady tree that had managed to grow on the tiny island. At her guides seeming reluctance Tali's confidence drained, she started rubbing at the back of her head, "Ah, only if you want to. I've already taken up so much of your time..."

At first Penny wanted to retreat. But as the moment past a cloud that had blocked the sun passed overhead. As the sunlight poured down, suddenly the dull red of the farmers eyes suddenly seemed to shine like bright rubies. With the backdrop of the ocean framing the farmer Penny found herself nodding for reasons she couldn't entirely explain. 

She took out her book to read but quickly came to regret whatever gut instinct had advised her to stay. Each time she tried to get lost within the story, she would remember the farmer she was ostensibly supposed to be keeping company. 

Penny tried to start up new conversations. But they had run through most of her go to small talk topics on the way up. Her attempts to start up new conversations petered out quickly, not do to any fault of the farmer, Penny's topics were just not very good. Questions that could be answered in one or two exchanges. Several times now she tried to escape back into her book, but her eyes just passed over the page without absorbing anything.

Eventually she spiraled into an ever growing anxiety over the situation. This was why she preferred to be alone when she could, it was just...  _easier_. She didn't have to worry about letting people down with her poor social skills. She could manage short interactions, buying something from the store, greeting or helping a neighbor with a chore. But she always made sure she had some place to be, a reason to escape to if the conversation slowed. 

Really, being trapped in this kind of social situation was literally a part of her nightmares some nights. Despite the wide open air, the confines of the little island started to feel claustrophobic. And geez the farmer had been quiet for some time now. This must be just as awkward for her. Some flighty girl from the countryside can't stop droning on about nothing while she's trying to relax. Someone moves into town for the first time in years and she managed to screw it up this quickly. 

"Sorry..." she let out into the silence. 

The farmer at first didn't seem to react, but then turned to Penny with a look of utter bewilderment on her face. "What?"

"Its just. I know I'm not a very good conversationalist and you probably regret inviting me to stay and-" Penny's voice grew more rapid and high pitched till the farmer held up a hand to slow her down. 

"Penny, breath..." the farmer said in a slow voice and Penny forced herself to take a few deep breaths. After she had calmed down the farmer gave her a sympathetic smile. "I didn't invite you because your a good conversationalist Penny." Penny bit her lip anticipating the strangers pity. "I invited you here cause I was enjoying your company." she shrugged. "I enjoy the silence, I enjoy it by myself, and I enjoy it with others. Though I guess that could be weird, sorry if I made you uncomfortable." she chuckled 

Penny stared for a few moments. "So... so wait. We can just relax here quietly and it won't be weird?"

Tali shrugged, "not for me..."

"That... that sounds really nice actually..." Penny admitted, and after a few minutes was able to let herself be drawn into the story of the book. For a few hours they passed the afternoon like that. With Tali struggling with the bamboo pole and reeling in fish. Each time she managed to get one on the hook Penny took a break from her book to cheer her on before settling in again. As the sun started to dye the sky red, the two gathered themselves for the short hike home. The farmer had managed to catch a modest pile of fish and Penny had gotten through a good chunk of her borrowed book. 

Penny bid the farmer goodbye once they made it to Pierre's shop, promising to get the book back to her as soon as possible. As the farmer went down the path to the old Berry Farm, Penny headed back to her trailer for once with an extra spring in her step. 

* * *

**Day 24 of Spring, Year One**

Maru took a deep breath of the mountain air. There were a few inconveniences that came with living in the mountains, but she really appreciated the chilly morning air. Even as they were heading into summer it felt nice and refreshing

Usually she could use her day off from the clinic to work on her inventions, but she didn't quite have the time to really go over them all today. Later today was going to be the Flower Dance Festival so she couldn't really relax and tinker the day away. Instead she was outside trying to relax and definitely wasn't eyeing up the mine for a quick expedition. She was no stranger to the mine next to her house. She was once little with a curious mind, many ideas, and no money for components. She had heard from someone in town say the old mine was still full of ore. So from a young age she had delved inside for as much coal and copper that she could carry. She never went down past the the first elevator stop, that way the worst she had to deal with were the occasional overgrown insect or wayward slime. She knew there was better ore deeper in the mine, but it wasn't worth the danger. 

Maru checked the time and figured she had enough time to collect enough ore for at least one copper bar. She grabbed her old pickaxe and wooden baseball bat her mom had carved for her delving. She checked over a small pack of supplies, water, a watch, and a first aid kit if there was an accident. She wasn't even paying much attention when she entered the cave and headed toward the all too familiar ladder leading down into the mines. 

She was only distracted from this by a sudden ' _bing_ ' come from the elevator. She looked over to see the doors slide open but from the angle couldn't see inside. The doors started to close again, but were stopped, another bing was let out and the doors slide out again. Curious she went over wondering if the old elevator had finally started to fall apart. However, as she got close and the doors slid open again she could see a body on the floor of the elevator, their hand preventing it from closing. Maru doubled her pace rushing to the persons aid. 

Maru pulled out the body and quickly recognized the silvery white hair of the farmer as she hauled her out of the elevator. Even without much examination she recognized the farmer was covered in scratches, cuts and bruises. Maru said a small thanks to Yoba that her heart was still beating at all. She did some quick first aid before standing them up and leaning them on her shoulder. She struggled out of the cave and down to her own house. She was worried she wasn't going to need to carry her all the way to town on her own, but fortunately she was able to flag down her mother, locking up the house before heading to the festival. 

Robin spotting her daughter was going to scold her for dungeon diving when everyone would be waiting for them. Then she saw the farmer slung across her shoulder and rushed to help. The two of them managed to carry the farmers unconscious body all the way down to the clinic. They laid the body down on one of rarely used clinic cots. 

"You see, this is why you don't go delving too deep." Robin lectured, gesturing to Tali, "Far too dangerous..."

"I know Mom..." she said from the sink, doing her best to scrub her hands and arms clean. 

"Really, you know how nervous I am when you go down here alone-"

"I know Mom," Maru responded. the two had the conversation more than once.  Neither of her parents liked that she went into the mines at times, but after seeing the first ten floors themselves, they couldn't exactly say it were any more dangerous than the forest. 

"We should get going soon. The festival has probably already started." Robin said, pulling a little pocket watch from her coat

Maru shook her head, "No can do. Someone has to keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't get worse. She must have been in that elevator all night before I found her."

Robin frowned but sighed, "Well, in that case I'll keep an eye on her. You should go though, never know if some handsome boy might ask you to the flower dance."

Maru rolled her eyes. Her and Harvey had a standing deal to dance with each other if it came down to it, more likely than not it would be that way again. "Nope. Someone who knows that their doing needs to be here."

"Hey Missy, I raised two kids, I think I can handle looking after a few bruises."

"and if she goes into shock? Or it turns out she had a bad infection from some mine critter?" Maru asked curious 

Robin hesitated at that, "I- I'd come get you or Harvey..."

"and in the hour it would take to get us do you think she will patiently stop dying?" Robin didn't seem to have a response to that and furrowed her brow. Maru smiled putting a hand on her much taller mother, "Go enjoy the festival Mom. It won't be the end of the world if I miss one Flower Dance." she smiled mischievously "Who knows, maybe you and Dad can take my place in the lineup,"

"Oh, haha" Robin rolled her eyes, but Maru could tell she was giving it more thought than she probably should. 

Robin bid her farewell, heading off towards the festival. Maru took the time to better clean and dress the little nicks and cuts the farmer had. She applied cold presses to the bruises and checked for any bites but couldn't find any. It seemed that she passed out as much from exhaustion as from her wounds. She gently fed her some medication and painkillers before settling in for the afternoon. Until Harvey came back she couldn't really risk leaving the farmer alone. She took a scrap paper and a clipboard to sketch out some ideas for inventions. 

As she went about her sketching of new components and machines, she heard the farmer stirring from her sleep. 

"Morning," she greeted the still drowsy farmer.

Tali's head looked over to Maru, "Morning..." she greeted back before her eyes looked over the room, "This isn't my farmhouse..."

"Nope." Maru confirmed "You're in the town clinic. You passed out from exhaustion on the elevator in the mines."

"Oh yeah..." her memory seemed to be coming back to her, "shouldn't I be hurting more than this th-" she stopped talking as she tried adjusting to a sitting position and let out a sudden gasp of pain. She slowly slid back down speaking in a whisper "Oh there it is..." she chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, try not to move too much. I found you in the elevator this morning, you really need to be careful down there..."

"You brought me down here? That's twice I owe you now." she said smiling, "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"How about you give me a small horde of strawberries?" Maru said jokingly.

"Done!" Tali said without hesitation, "I just harvested some from the seeds I bought at the egg festival."

"What? No, I was just kidding" Maru insisted. She enjoyed the red fruit, but knew it was pretty expensive. It was usually a treat her and her father shared at the end of Spring. 

"To late! That first harvest is all yours... wait" a look of worry passed over the farmers face as she counted on her fingers, "Isn't today that festival, the flower one?" 

"The Flower Dance Festival? Yeah that's going on right now. They're probably starting any minute now actually..."

"Aw..." the farmer bemoaned, "Do you think we could make it if we hurried?"

"Even if you could run without collapsing in pain? No, probably not. Looks like your missing out this year."

The farmer let out a low grown of disappointment that reminded Maru of Vincent. This made her chuckle "Were you really that excited for the festival?" 

"I mean, yeah. I've wanted to be a part since I was little. Big folksy dance? Pretty dresses and music? It always sounded like so much fun."

Maru looked at the farmer worried, "How could you have wanted to do it 'since you were little'. You just came to town a few weeks ago."

"Oh. Uh you know my grandfather? The one who ran the farm? I'd come and visit him during the summers. I was always too late for the flower dance, but grandpa always told me about the flower dance, sounded magical..."

"Funny, I don't remember a mysterious visitor every summer."

"I was really little and shy. I spent most of my summer weeding. I only passed through town on the way to the farm."

"Sounds... exciting." Maru had a picture of little Tali weeding on hands and knees as her grandfather stood over her cackling like a villain.

"I know it doesn't sound like it, but it was. Everything was so... artificial in the city, it was fun to plant something and watch it grow and  _thrive_." a big goofy smile appeared on Tali's face thinking back on it.  She seemed to get a bit embarrassed by how open she was being "I don't know, maybe I was just a weird kid."

Maru shook her head. She remembered as a kid when she watched her first machines whir to life. Feeling that sense of accomplishment flow into her. "No...  no I think I get it..." 

The two shared a moment of understanding before Tali snuggled into her cot, "Guess I'll have to join in next year..." she said with a resigned sigh. "Oh, and I'm keeping you from it too aren't I? Sorry"

"It's okay. Missing one year won't kill me. Not like I have anyone I really want to dance with..." Harvey was a great guy, but it wasn't like her heart went a flutter every time she came into work. 

"Wait you were going to be in the dance?" she asks her voice excited. Then she looked confused, "You're single?"

Maru carefully inspected the farmer's expression, looking for some sign of mockery, but there just seemed to be genuine incredulity. Which was a bit flattering she had to admit, "Yep, had a nice white dress to." Maru figured she would have a little fun bragging, since she wouldn't need to back up those claims for another year. 

"Wow, do you have it with you?"

Maru quite coolly and casually, without so much as glancing to her backpack that had the dress neatly folded away, responded, "No." 

"Aw, I bet you look really pretty in it."

Maru smiled "You know, no matter how much you flatter me I'm not gonna give you more painkillers?"

"Damn!" Tali contorted her face into a comical sneer, like she was some master villain unmasked. The two quickly broke into snickers filling the otherwise lonely and little clinic with warmth. As they came down from the comedic high, "Could I possibly persuade you to show me the dance?" Tali asked with a wry smile.

"No probably not," Maru said honestly. 

"What if I bribed you with strawberries?"

"Aren't you giving me a small horde of strawberries as thanks for saving your life twice?"

Tali seemed to get the message and to Maru's amusement started to sulk in an overly dramatic fashion. Her forlorn face reminded her of daytime drama actors. "Oh. Okay. I suppose I must simply suffer without knowing the beauty of the flower dance. I've waited all my life, I suppose one more year won't...  _kill_  me" she draped her arm over her eyes and Maru half expected to see tears fall down her face. 

"Bravo" Maru gave a slow clap before shaking her head, chuckling, "Were you really looking to the festival that much? or is this the drugs talking?"

Tali broke out of her dramatic role and gave a non committal kind of gesture,  "The silliness is probably the drugs kicking in. But I am pretty disappointed. But its my own fault, don't take any of my prodding too seriously."  Tali shrugged.

Maru waited for the next gambit. The next amusing way to convince her. However there wasn't one, she seemed to draw the line at becoming actually badgering. Only a look of quiet resignation. 

Eventually she sighed, pushed herself up from the chair, "Okay fine! Twist my arm, as a special welcome to the valley, I'll do the flower dance." she said sounded overly put upon as she started to stretch out a bit. 

"Hm? Oh! No really its-" Tali seemed to grow belatedly embarrassed at her request. 

"I will need a beat though, could you do that much?" Maru asked, ignoring her

The farmer started for a moment before tapping her fingernails rhythmically between the wood and metal bits of the cot. It wasn't a masterpiece but it was more than enough for her needs. Awkwardly, considering how many of the dance made use of the iconic white dress of the va, Maru went through all the movements in her oil stained overalls. Maru assumed this must have looked ridiculous but whether it was the drugs or genuine, the farmer seemed to enjoy the dance. As she ended on raising of hands to the sky, the farmer gave a little applause using her one good arm and the bed. 

"That was delightful!" the farmer said in a cheery voice when she finished, "encore, encore!"

Maru shook her head, taking her seat in the chair, "no sorry, you'll have to stick around for next year." 

"Alright, thanks Maru. That was really nice of you." 

After that they talked for a bit, with Tali in various levels of lucidity as the pain killers took full effect. Maru appreciated having someone her age who she could be snarky with. Penny was a bit too sensitive and took the jabs personally, so she tended to avoid it around her. Abigail and Sam were pretty good at it, but Sebastion was so possessive around them, she never got much of a chance to talk with them.  So it was a bit refreshing to poke and prod at each other without anyone taking it to heart. . 

After an hour or so of talking Tali decided it was time for a nap by passing out mid sentence. Maru fell back into sketching her book. She was surprised to hear the front door to the clinic slam shut. Maru stood up, expecting to give an account of the patients condition. After observing there didn't seem to be too much wrong, so she would mostly have to worry about calming Harvey down. 

What she was not prepared for was Penny, still outfitted in her white flower dance dress, bursting through the door. Sweat beaded down her face as she breathed hard, "Maru!? Is the farmer- is Tali alright?" her voice was thick with worry in a way Maru had rarely seen. She saw Tali laying in the cot and gasped in horror

Tali seemed to rouse from her sleep sitting up and smiling seeing Penny, "Hey Penny," she gave a little wobbly wave, "That dress is really pretty," she said before flopping back into unconsciousness.  

"Wh-what?" Penny looked flustered by the comment, her worry turning to confusion. 

"She's on pain pills." Maru explained, "She's okay. She'll need a few days rest for the arm, but the rest really looks worse than it is," Maru explained. Penny let out a sigh of relief, finding a chair and collapsing into it. Maru leaned forward, curious, "Did you run here all the way from the grove?"

"I... yeah? Mostly? After the dance I heard your mom talking to Harvey about Tali being really hurt in the mines, and I just kind of... ran?" she said taking a few more deep breaths. "Harvey was right behind me... but..." she kind of shrugged gesturing at the door. 

"So, worried for our new farmer?" Maru asked, curious if Penny had really managed to make a real friend of the girl. 

"Well... yeah?" Penny shrugged, finally seeming to cool down, "I'd do the same if I heard you were in a bad way."

Maru smiled at that, Penny was always so genuine so things that might sound like platitudes  from anyone else always came off as genuine. 

Maru didn't press her as she tried to catch her breath, and before they could really start talking again Harvey came stumbling into the clinic, looking a bit doubled over. "M... Ms. Penny. I must update your file, you are... in much better shape than I realized... Oh Maru. Excellent,  how is the patient?" The conversation quickly descended into talking about Tali's minor wounds. Harvey did a quick check on them before rewrapping them in clean bandages. 

Maru kept the half conscious farmer until the light started to fade from the windows. Penny filled them in on the minor going ons of the festival, with little quips 

With the flower dance done, the spring was coming to a quiet close, but something had shifted for the two bookworms in the quiet little valley.  

* * *

Penny

**< 3 <3 <3**

Maru

**< 3 <3**


End file.
